ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Neshomeh
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to use it to... well... talk to me. About stuff. And things. Yes. Ahem. If you see a topic header you think your comment/question would fit in, please leave it there and not someplace else. Thanks! If you're really bored or curious, you can check out old conversations in my Talk Archive. Story Comments Nume and Ilraen "Family Ties" "What Friends Will Do" I just read Ilraen and Supernumerary's adventure in the Young Wizards' continuum. Thank you, from the depths of my heart for killing that thing. AGlass 07:31, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : It was my pleasure, and you're welcome. {= ) Neshomeh 06:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) "Harry Potter and the Dragonriders of Pern" Interlude - "Ilraen's Journal" "The Dark Side" I would comment on the board, but I really don't want to have to find the right post again, and it might even have dropped off the first page (I had a lot of missions open, and don't quite know where they all came from). Anyway, the agents tell Voltarmi that "the corridors weren't designed with dragons in mind, and the bosses aren't likely to be very understanding of anything that looks like a walking flamethrower." I would like to point out that the DoI has an (admittedly old) dragon agent—Verra Rose. She presumably has a human form, like Voltarmi's gnome, but I doubt she would remain like that the entire time. Sorry! Goldenrod111 06:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, but I'm not quite sure what you're trying to say. If you think we made a mistake, could you please explain how we could do it better? Otherwise, I'm just confused. There are plenty of reasons for Nume to have said that--general jerkassery being one; not knowing about Verra being another; knowing about Verra, knowing she had a humanoid form, and knowing also that the Flowers aren't fond of being faced with things that can produce fire being a logical alternative to the second. So... what? O.o ~Neshomeh 16:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Not a comment on dragons, but this is a comment on the mission, which I've finally got around to reading. Not much to say, really, other than that I found it hilarious, love Nume's pop culture quotes, and want to hug Ilraen for being so adorably clueless.Cassie5squared 06:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : Well, thank you! I really appreciate your taking the time to comment. {= D Ilraen is doing his best, but although he's come a long way, he still has a way to go. He appreciates the sympathy. ~Neshomeh 17:31, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Interlude - "Dirty Laundry" "Ring Child" "Secret Agents" "Cosmic Love" Derik, Earwig, Gall "The Smasher" "The Girl and Her Dragon" Interlude - "One Tech's Nightmare" "The Adventure Begins With One Step" FicPsych "Introducing Ilraen" "Gestalt Therapy" "Ten Years Hence: Henry" Beta-reading Requests Wiki Editing Questions BBC Sherlock Hello! I'm just wondering - is it okay for me to make a separate page for the BBC Sherlock canon considering how unwieldy it is to link to the ACD!Sherlock page for my agents who work in the BBC!verse...? Lily Winterwood (talk) 03:28, October 11, 2012 (UTC) : Hi! Given the current size of the Sherlock Holmes page, I'd say that makes sense. Call it "Sherlock (BBC)", probably, or maybe "Sherlock (TV series)" like it is on Wikipedia? ~Neshomeh 03:41, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Agent Pages I would prefer that you not make major changes to the content of my agent pages. I have the story logs set up in the way that's most convenient for me to keep track of things I write. Thank you! —Doctorlit (talk) 18:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) : In that case, would you please follow the formatting standards on your own speed? It's more convenient for everyone if the same types of information appear in the same way across the board, which is part of what I'm trying to accomplish. Or, if the current setup is hard to follow for you, could you tell me what about it causes you difficulty? ~Neshomeh 19:02, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::A lot of agent pages basically have the same info and story links in both the "timeline" and "mission logs." To avoid repeating the same info twice on a single page, and to prevent the page from growing longer than it strictly needs to be, I'm only using the timeline for really major sweeping events in my agents' lives, and leaving individual written works in the story logs area. Because of this, I also want to keep the stories section in chronological order, rather than grouping missions with individual agents together and keeping interlude stuff separate. ::I don't think this setup is so drastically different from the wiki standard that it would cause anyone confusion. —Doctorlit (talk) 19:36, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: What you've described is actually not different at all, which is why your objection confuses me. I haven't messed with the content of your timelines, and I haven't altered the order of information in the Missions sections, just how they're labeled. Calling it "Mission Logs (or Reports)" instead of "Story Logs" just makes it the same as everywhere else, and adding in a "Partnered with" header actually serves to decrease the repetition of information as soon as you get multiple missions, since you don't have to say "with Name" on every mission description. (Also, it comes in VERY handy when you get someone like Agent Tawaki, who had several different official partners over the course of his career.) I didn't separate any interludes from missions, either—in fact, on several pages, I've integrated them. We agree that chronological order is a good thing! ~Neshomeh :::: Well, using "partnered with" headers throws things out of whack if I, say, partnered Doc with Luxury and not Vania for one mission, then went back to the standard Doc-and-Vanias. (I wouldn't do this, because Doc would not survive emotionally.) The Doc-and-Lux would have to go down under a separate header, despite occuring chronologically between Doc-and-Vania #5 and Doc-and-Vania #6, for example. :::: I will concede on the "mission reports" point, but I think I'm going to leave my mission reports section without sub-headers . . . Rats, I can't make real dashes on this computer. --Doctorlit (talk) 05:21, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Not so, in fact—not unless Doc was officially, move-into-the-same-RC partnered with Lux and then officially, move-all-your-stuff-again re-partnered with Vania (which would be pretty silly!). Also, even if that happened, it wouldn't go out of chronological order; you'd just have another new heading for "Re-partnered with Vania." I can't find a real example of this, though—I think I actually fixed Jay's page to get rid of "re-partnered" headers, since she wasn't officially given a new partner until Acacia left, never to return. Her one-mission stint with Agent Dead was just that. ::::: Seriously, take a look at some of the other pages, like Tawaki's or Dafydd's or Trojie's. All of their Missions sections are in chronological order, even the ones with multiple headers. Trojie's page even includes aspects of a timeline in the missions listing. They also show that people go on missions with agents other than their official partner a LOT, and it doesn't warrant a change in header. Heck, Dafydd goes on almost as many missions without Selene as he does with her. Those missions just get a tag of "Dafydd with Agent Y (Department)" to denote that the regular partner (Selene in this example) isn't involved. If they are, the tag is just "with Agent Y (Department)." ::::: Some of them do have "Other Appearances" sections. Those are for cameos and things outside the regular spin-off that can't be easily slotted in for one reason or another—someone else wrote them, or they don't fall in the official timeline, or even if they do it's so vague as to make accurate placement impossible. ::::: There isn't really a standard for what to do with cameos and such, though. For myself, I put stuff like that in my Timelines and reserve Mission Reports for the main spin-off; sometimes the timeline is combined with Missions, like on Trojie's page; sometimes they just have to be put in Other Appearances because the original author isn't around to say where they really go, like on Jay and Acacia's pages. And then there are characters without a spin-off of their own, who get an Appearances section instead of Mission Reports, and that generally mashes everything together. But always in chronological order, or as near as a best guess can make it. ::::: So... that's how all that works (at this time, anyway). Does it make more sense now? (Also, to make proper dashes with HTML, type — —it's a handy bit of code.) ~Neshomeh 16:01, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Other Questions and Comments Gushing Fangirl Enthusiasm Nesh is my PPC Role Model. I want to be just like her when I grow up. Keep writing missions, please. You're awesome. AnnaBee Permission I posted a Permission Request on the Board a while ago. You should be able to find it easily. ThArcanist 23:48, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Your "a while ago" seems to be less than an hour, if I'm converting all the time zones correctly. July already pointed this out in response to your "Target Acquired" post, but you really need to stop and read up on our rules before you do anything else. I recommend starting with the article about Permission and the moving on to the other links in the drop-down menu labeled "PPC Help and FAQs." :If you need help with anything, feel free to let me know. My contact information is listed on my user page here. :~Neshomeh 00:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I don't really know how to make this work with the format, I noticed that this was a problem earlier. Anyway, sorry for making you clean up the mess I left on a few pages. I didn't mean to get so...enthusiastic. I will try to be more controlled in the future. ThArcanist 01:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) : I am forever at work on cleaning up the wiki, of my own free will, so I don't mind too much. Actually, I'm quite glad your edits brought the Bleach page to my attention, because a while back my project was to fix up all the pages about continua, and I'd missed that one because it wasn't in the right category. All's well that ends well. {= ) : As for format and such, would you be interested in learning to use wiki markup instead of the Rich Text Editor? (I assume you're using the RTE because it's the default, but let me know if I'm wrong.) It's pretty simple once you get used to it, and I feel it gives you a lot more control over what you're doing. Plus, I've written a guide on how to edit the wiki using wiki markup, which is linked up in that drop-down menu I mentioned before. The RTE is supposed to be user-friendly and intuitive and all that, but I say Your Mileage May Vary. I personally prefer being able to see all the nuts and bolts. Let me know! : In any case, though, you can avoid automatically starting a new header on a Talk page just by clicking the "Edit" button next to one of the already-existing headers. Or you can just not fill in the box where it wants you to enter a header name. :~Neshomeh 03:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sure! I made pictures for Jay and Acacia to demonstrate that I could do Agents too, in case anyone liked my images and wanted me to make one for their agents. I put it at the bottom since I just wanted them to be there, not actually replacing the awesome classic pictures up top. I just wanted them to be there, because I figured that if all the Sues they killed were getting images, it would make sense to make ones for the agents that killed them. If you don't like them, I would be fine with taking them down. There weren't any FAT models there, so I just picked the one that looked most like their picture. And images are below their articles? Huh. Well, I'll have to fix that, didn't realize. And I didn't know about the images categories either. Thanks for telling me about both of these things! Have a nice day... Night... Whenever you're reading this!04:14, November 21, 2012 (UTC)Meow139 (talk) meow139 My little cousin plays with dollzmania all the time, and I thought that it was nice for Sue dolls. It's not the easiest site, but it gives a clearer figure image than TekTek, even if there are less options. Though I do like TekTek just because there are so many fun options. Maybe I could make like a portfolio of 2-3 images on the blog post I wrote about the dolls.... Good idea!Meow139 (talk) 19:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) meow139 Been cracking up quite a lot lately over your stories! Thank you!Bausiren (talk) 22:03, March 20, 2013 (UTC)